


besito de buenos días.

by meowtsukkimeow



Series: haikyuu!! compilation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best boy Suga, Confident Noya, Fluff, Insecure Azumane, M/M, Sleepy Noya, good morning kiss, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowtsukkimeow/pseuds/meowtsukkimeow
Summary: Asahi está dudoso de confesarse.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: haikyuu!! compilation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799722
Kudos: 9





	besito de buenos días.

después del entrenamiento de ayer nishinoya había quedado muy cansado. A pesar de su personalidad efusiva y enérgica, apenas terminó el partido 2vs2 se recostó en el piso... Y durmió.

ya era de noche y debían cerrar, Daichi vió a Nishinoya con la respiración acompasada y sus ojos cerrados. Hizo que Asahi se acercara y el chico sonrió. 

— está durmiendo... — Asahi se acercó un poco más y le acarició la cabeza al más bajo. — déjalo, lo llevo a mi casa.

Daichi asintió, golpeándolo en la espalda y se fue a ordenar junto con los chicos de primero. Asahi se sacó su chaqueta negra con el escrito de Karasuno y se la colocó a Noya por encima. Sí que había entrenado mucho. Sus codos estaban algo raspados y su sueño pesado demostraba lo necesario que era el descanso para ese pequeño cuerpo.

***

Luego de dejar todo en su lugar, Nishinoya aún no despertaba. Asahi lo colocó en su espalda y se lo llevó todo el camino a casa en silencio, con Suga ayudándolo a llevar sus cosas y las del líbero. 

— Noya sí que duerme pesado... — susurró el peliplateado. 

— sí, hoy práctico más duro que otros días...a veces me preocupa. —

— se nota que te preocupas, Asahi. — Suga le dio una mirada sospechosa y algo rara... vergüenza y sonrojo surgió en el más alto. 

— S-suga, yo—.

— no es necesario que lo digas, hasta Hinata se dió cuenta y es la persona más lenta que conozco. — Suga soltó una risita pequeña y Asahi se colocó aún más rojo.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? — soltó un suspiro y comprobó que Noya siguiera durmiendo en su espalda.

— Decirlo, ten confianza. —.

— Noya la gran mayoría veces me da la confianza pero ahora... — quedaba poco para llegar.

— ahora tienes que hacerte la confianza tú. ¡Yo sé que puedes! — ya habían llegado y Suga abrió la puerta mientras Asahi entraba a dejar a Noya en su cama. — Confío en ti, Asahi. Te juro que todo saldrá bien.

— no estoy seguro... — tomó su mochila y la del líbero mientras cerraba la reja exterior de su casa, pero Suga lo detuvo.

— Escúchame, Asahi. — el más bajo movió la cara del de cola de caballo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. — Tienes dos posibles consecuencias. Sí le dices y te corresponde, todos felices. Si no es así, Noya aún seguirá siendo tu amigo y apoyándote de la misma forma. 

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Suga soltó a Asahi y se cruzó de brazos.

— tengo una amiga en la clase 3-B y me dijo que se le había confesado a Noya. — Asahi miro de manera incómoda — ¡No mires con cara de horror! Noya le dijo que le gustaba otra persona y no podía corresponderle, y cuando ella se puso a llorar, la abrazó diciendo que seguramente había una persona esperando por ella, y que si quería ser su amiga, ni había problema. Ahora se relacionan con normalidad y Yui-chan no tiene problema. así que, ¡Sé confiado! Adiós, Asahi, nos vemos mañana y espero verte tomado de la mano con Noya.

— Adiós...— 'sé confiado, sé confiado, sé confiado.' se dijo a si mismo. Fue adentro y, fue confiado... Hasta que vio a Noya.

Sacó unas mantas que había y durmió en el suelo. O intento hacerlo, ya que se quedó despierto hasta las 3:30 de la mañana intentando ordenar sus palabras para confesarse. Al otro día despertó y Noya ya no estaba. Reviso la hora y ya eran las dos de la tarde, sábado 16. Se levantó y procedió a ir a la cocina. Escucho un sonido de loza y creyó que era su madre... Pero, ¿No qué ella estaba trabajando? Llegó a la cocina y vio al pequeño sosteniendo una taza azul en sus manos. El chico se le iluminaron los ojos y se acercó a Asahi, dejando su taza en la repisa. 

El más alto iba a hablar pero Nishinoya lo calló dándole un abrazo, subiéndose encima suyo.

— Noya, yo-. — Nishinoya le cubrió la boca con la mano y sonrió, se estaba cayendo de a poco e hizo que Asahi lo sostuviera. Las manos del de cola de caballo fueron a parar, una al muslo y otra a la espalda del más bajo. No se había dado cuenta antes por enfocarse solo en el rostro del chico, pero llevaba una de sus camisas... Le quedaba enorme. Miro de nuevo a Noya y el le sonrió. Se acercó y le plantó un besito en los labios. Corto y pequeño, muy Noya. Asahi iba a decir algo pero el lo paró, otra vez.

— sí, sí, ya sé que estás enamorado de mí desde el año pasado y no me lo habías dicho. Se te nota, Asahi. ¿Es así? — el alto estaba sin palabras. Noya salto de sus brazos al piso y tomó su taza, le dio un sorbo y luego echó el té en la otra. Se la entregó al alto, que seguía estático y confundido en su lugar. — primero que todo, tu mamá me dejó ocupar la cocina así que está bien. Segundo, ayer no estaba taaaan cansado, alcancé a escuchar un poquito de tu conversación con Suga así que decidí hacer esto, aunque se me ocurrió hace unos cinco minutos. tercero, tú también me gustas, grandulón. Y cuarto, ese beso fue por los buenos días. 

Asahi solo pudo reír porque la verdad, estaba muy enamorado de Nishinoya. Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. 

— buenos días, Noya. —.


End file.
